


Distraction

by StrangestBlossom



Series: Vynn Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangestBlossom/pseuds/StrangestBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds himself in Hawke's company after she sneaks into his clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

When the mage had finally finished helping a young girl with a broken leg, Anders made his way into the backroom. Where Vynn Hawke was waiting for him. Her black hair fell messily over her grey eyes. The stormy orbs flitting over the words of the parchment she was reading. Hearing him enter, her gaze lifted from the determined words to meet his. The corners of her rosy lips lifting with her smile.

"Vynn."

"Anders." She mocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Reading the newest version of your manifesto. And I must say... So much better."

"Thanks." He tried to avoid staring as she shifted her body to face him. "But this is my private room, you know."

"Oh, it's not like I was reading your diary. But if you have one, I would gladly take a look at it for you." She said with her usual, teasing grin.

Anders rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm glad you came. I've been meaning to thank you."

"For helping you cheat at cards the other day?"

"No. For making a name for yourself. Having someone like you get to where you're at has done a lot for mages. It has shown the Knight-Commander that she can no longer punish us for our Maker given gifts."

"What I do is nothing special."

Anders lifted his brow. "Nothing special? You openly speak against Meredith in favor of mages. And then you secretly help mages to their freedom. How is that not special?"

Vynn shrugged. "I've had freedom my entire life. I think other mages should have a chance." Her eyes left his gaze. "I just don't want to see anymore mages locked up. Especially you." She nearly seemed surprised at herself for saying that.

"You know I've tried to hold back."

Vynn's eyes returned to his. There was no sparkle of mischief, no inclination to a smart remark. The were genuine. Searching for sincerity. "You saw what I almost did to that girl. You've seen what I am. But I'm still a man. You can't tease me like this and expect me to resist forever."

Suddenly, the familiar, devious look came into her eyes. The usual smirk upon her lips.

"How long would it take before I drive you mad?" 

Anders swiftly closed the space between them. Tangling his fingers in her dark hair, he pulled her into a kiss. Her lips melded against his quickly. Her body melting into submission as he pressed himself against her. His arms snaked around her, pinning her to him. His tongue prodded her bottom lip, desperate for more.

Stop.

His body froze. All his muscles went tense. The spirit of Justice controlled his body. Pulling Anders away from Vynn. Separating their lips, though that was the last thing Anders wanted.

She is a distraction.

I need a distraction.

Regaining control of himself, he glanced to Vynn's face. Her grey orbs were glazed over, as if she were somewhere else completely. Her lips were parted. Her breath coming in heavy pants. A flicker of a grin danced on her lips, before Anders was seized by another kiss. Vynn's tongue invaded his mouth. Her fingers wandered and found themselves in his hair. His movements matched her own as his hands roamed her body, stopping at the curve of her hips.

The sensation of her lips and the taste of her tongue in his mouth, caused his body to stir. Before, he had been kept awake at night dreaming of her. Aching for her. But the flame burning in him now was more intense than whatever his fantasies could come up with.

They separated themselves, though reluctantly so.

"This can only end in disaster."

"That's not usually hat you say to a girl you just kissed. Especially with the way you kissed me."

A smile came onto his swollen, bruised lips. "Even so, I cannot live without it." He held her face in his hand. "We could die tomorrow. I don't want it to be without telling you how I feel."

"Then tell me."

He smiled at her, then his face fell. He pulled his hand away. "I thought with Justice this part of me was over. I can't give you a normal life. You'll be hunted, hated."

"It wouldn't be any different from my life now. The only difference would be having you there. And that's an improvement. No matter what you may think."

Anders expression was unreadable, before he kissed her again. But compared to the last one, it only lasted a few seconds.

"If your door is open tonight, I'll come to you. If not, then I'll know you took my warning at last."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. Really nervous. But I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age or any of its related media. It belongs to its rightful owners at Bioware. This piece was intended for entertainment only.


End file.
